cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belvon
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} ;Related Links *Nicolet Hax *Aria *Mostly Harmless Alliance Overview The Protected Republic of Belvon is a mid-sized nation whose citizens are devoted to personal liberty. It is a primarily peaceful nation that will only engage in military action if provoked or to come to the aid of her allies. The nation is a longtime member of the Mostly Harmless Alliance and an ex-member of the now defunct alliance NOAH. Geography Belvon is a nation divided by four distinct geographical regions; the coastal region to the east, the grasslands to the west, the mountainous highlands located in the north and the Periphery to the south. Each region acts as a self-governing principality that answers directly to the Stewart. Adaven The coastal region is the most densely populated region of Belvon. It holds the nation’s harbors, fishing grounds, and is the closest region to the capitol city, Aria. This region is also host to the brunt of the tourists due to its beaches and temperate weather and contains the historic battlefield that the people of Belvon fought their war for independence on. Gardova Unlike the coastal region, the grasslands are more sparely populated due to the large amount of farmland that the region is used for. The area is a very flat and open landscape capable of producing fierce thunderstorms, and hail and periodically suffers from tornado damage. The bulk of the nation’s food that is not imported is produced and shipped from the grasslands to every area of Belvon. Hywinn The highlands are the source of Belvon’s native resources, marble and silver, hence it is the wealthiest region of the three. Many towns and roads are carved into the mountain sides and are widely photographed for the unique design. Mines are a common sight and provide many jobs. Belvon’s famous warrior monks also have their main headquarters and training grounds in the highlands. Ursova The Periphery is the last region to be added to Belvon when the nation’s boarders extended to the pacific islands. It is the second least populated region due to much of the land being protected from clear cutting and commercial development. There is only one city to in the region but two military outposts that serve as Belvon’s front line defense to naval and air attacks. Aside from temperate weather, beautiful beaches and a lush variety of foliage and wild life, the Periphery enjoys a sizable amount of tourist traffic which forms the backbone of the local economy. History The Fight for Independence During the height of the religious prosecutions a woman named Audrey Elwin began leading refugees out of harms way. Over the years Elwin became a legend for worshipers and scholars everywhere and a villain to many governments. In the early years of her crusade Audrey met Nicolet Hax during her trek across North America. Nicolet was preaching a similar message of freedom and religious rights, and merged his power base with Elwin. When the followers became too many, Elwin lead them to a new land where they would be free from the fear of government oppression. The refugees set up ramshackle houses and carved out a hard but peaceful life for themselves, until they were found. A neighboring nation sent soldiers to destroy the refugees, but fueled by the dreams of freedom and independence the refugees fought back. What followed would prove to be the most violent battle in Belvon’s history. Historic accounts say that the blood spilt was so much that the battlefield turned to mud under the feet of the warring factions. During the first moments of battle the soldiers charged and Audrey was the only one to run into the fray. She was promptly cut down at the might of the opposing army, but her death sparked a fury in the refugees. The battle raged on for three days with only minor breaks in the fighting. On the morning of the fourth day the last remaining soldiers surrendered to the refugees. In an attempt to save face and fearing the loss of more soldiers, the refugees were given sanctuary and acknowledged as an independent country. The Forming of Belvon After the brutal war was over and the dead had been buried the remaining people looked for leadership. Audrey was dead and the only other leader they knew was her second in command, Nicolet Hax. Nicolet had fought fiercely alongside the refugees during the battle and had organized many of the attacks, so when the people needed a leader Nicolet was elected unanimously. Taking full advantage of the resources they had, the people quickly established the capital city and named it Aria. Using this central city as a staging point, Belvon developed all the necessities of a country. The word of Belvon spread to all reaches of the globe, and soon refugees from all over flocked to the newly formed country in pursuit of freedom. With the new influx in population, Belvon had everything it needed to turn itself into a respectable nation. NOAH Membership Shortly after Belvon had made itself known to the world scene, it received many invitations from alliances both large and small. Nicolet researched many of the alliances, but didn’t feel that any one of them could preserve the ideals that Belvon was founded upon. Soon, however, Belvon was sent an invitation from Sir Sci of the Nations of Ascended Honor. Intrigued that the recruitment offer did not try to bribe him to join, Nicolet reviewed the NOAH charter. Finding that this was an alliance based on integrity, honor and respect, Nicolet decided that NOAH was indeed the best alliance to align Belvon with. However, on November 10, 2008 Nicolet Hax withdrew Belvon from the NOAH alliance. History of Service to NOAH: 4 consecutive terms as High Court Justice, one term as Director of Internal Proceedings, one term as Director of Foreign Affairs. The Mood War On May 25, 2007, Belvon entered its first war as an established nation. King Olguin of BMI-UTOPIA, without warning or provocation, declared war on Belvon and immediately commenced attacks. The first day of the war saw two infantry invasions, two bombing runs, and two cruise missile attacks, leaving the nation shaken and many parts badly damaged. In accordance with NOAH charter, Belvon did not immediately retaliate. Nicolet contacted the NOAH government and quickly requested aid. The then Director of the Congregation, Prd777, sent a message to King Olguin and demanded that he cease attacks and pay reparations. When asked why he attacked, King Olguin stated that he was “in a war mood.” This response gave the people of Belvon a name for this war. A peace offer from BMI-UOPIA was sent, but quickly canceled by King Olguin when he learned that NOAH was going to demand repayment for all the damage he had caused to Belvon. After his cancellation of the peace offer, BMI-UTOPIA began fortifying its military. This was enough of an answer for NOAH, so Belvon was given clearance to begin retaliatory strikes. By the next day three other nations of the NOAH alliance had come to the aid of Belvon: Zin-Azshari, Checors, and Crimson Knights. Over the next six days the nations of NOAH continued to attack BMI-UTOPIA, but King Olguin never conceded to the reparation demand and his forces were finally crushed. Although Belvon and the nations of NOAH were victorious in this war, the devastation to Belvon was felt long after the battles stopped. With the war over and much damage to the nation’s infrastructure to fix, the citizens petitioned Nicolet to strengthen the nation’s military. Already aware that the volunteer army that had defended Belvon through the war was not adequate if the nation were to face another such attack, Nicolet began the formation of a caste of warrior monks to dedicate their entire lives to the defense of Belvon. Despite being a very effective fighting force, the warrior monks were disbanded when the nation moved from a monarchy to a democratic republic, however many members chose to continue military service under the new Combined Military of Belvon. MHA Membership On November 10, 2008 Belvon left its life time home at NOAH to join the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Months prior Nicolet pulled Belvon out of the green trade sphere without notice and moved the nation to the aqua sphere. According to some, Nicolet had become concerned with the alliances that had taken control of the sphere since the noble Green Protection Agency had fallen. With activity in NOAH waning and some prominent members now at home in different alliances or taken by the almighty Admin, an alliance move seemed inevitable. To the surprise of the people that alliance would be the sanctioned Mostly Harmless Alliance. MHA was not talked about as a possibility to the governors. It is said that the Grämlins and Molon Labe were the top choices being considered. These alliances seemed obvious choices considering Nicolet’s political ideology and his apparent dislike for large alliances, but to the shock of many Belvonians the nation was accepted into the MHA on November 12. Nuclear Proliferation On November 25, 2008 Belvon succeeded in developing nuclear weapons. It came as a complete surprise to Belvonians that Nicolet Hax had been funneling money into nuclear research in order to circumvent the world restrictions on atomic weapons. The project, code named “Holiday Glow”, was conducted in a secret underground facility somewhere in the Highlands. Many of the country’s foremost physicists from the universities were conscripted to take the lead on the project. With the help of a trading partner, uranium was abundant enough to speed along the research and complete a prototype weapon in record time. Belvon now keeps a full armament of nuclear missiles mainly as a deterrent and has pledged to his people that first-strike nuclear attacks would never be used. A promise that is undoubtedly influenced by the War of the Coalition and the environmental disasters that resulted from it. A New Government In March 2009 Nicolet Hax, believing that the nation of Belvon had reached stability, declared the time of kings to be over. The nation switched its government from a monarchy to a democratic republic. Nicolet Hax was overwhelmingly elected to continue his service as Stewart of Belvon though the power of the position had changed. Karma War In April 2009 Belvon entered its first large-scale alliance war along side MHA and the Karma coalition to battle the forces of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations who fought for the Hegemony. Belvon's first round of attacks where against the nations of Saluch Land and Cockerstar. It is during these battles that Belvon experienced its first nuclear attack. On April 28, 2009 Saluch Land hit Belvon with an atomic weapon. From there the war escalated into a full-scale nuclear war with all nations involved firing their nuclear payloads. These wars concluded with other MHA nations taking over military operations against Saluch Land and Cockerstar while Belvon moved her war front to the nations of 8Trackistan and Qualinesti. The fighting almost immediately reverted to nuclear attacks during which all nations suffered great damage. On May 19, 2009 Belvon with the aid of other MHA nations delivered its first ZI. The IRON nation of 8Trackistan was reduced to zero infrastructure. Fighting continued, although there was little left to destroy, until IRON surrendered to the MHA and Karma coalition on May 24, 2009. Belvon suffered many casualties and damage to the nation's infrastructure during her involvement in the Karma war, but due to the chaos and destruction many of the records did not survive. Estimates of the damage speculate that Belvon lost over 500,000 soldiers and more than 60% of the nations infrastructure. Nuclear accounts however did survive the war. Belvon was hit with six nuclear missiles, thwarted seven and launched twenty-three of her own (of which fifteen hit their target). Bipolar War (TOP-C&G) When MHA entered the TOP-C&G war in January 2010, Belvon was (to the dismay of her people) put on reserve. For the initial days of fighting Belvon prepared her military and anxiously awaited the call to war while her allies maned the war front. When the combined forces of the MHA and the Grämlins declared war on IRON Belvon was finally deployed. The first round of battles saw Belvon engage the IRON nations of G-Phunk and BtVSlayer. At this point in the war, nuclear weapons were already being deployed and so it was during theses battles. Belvon and allies eventually caused enough damage to allow smaller MHA nations to take over the IRON war. Belvon was moved to help deliver the final blows to GGA and MCXA. The Belvonian military quickly launched strikes against Puffland of the GGA, and Naxos and Chalkidiki of MCXA. This war front was relatively short-lived compared to the IRON engagements. Much damage was dealt and the three nations were eventually passed on to smaller nations once Belvon could no longer do any more harm. Belvon was finally redeployed to the IRON war front to help bring the conflict to a close. The final days of the war Belvon fought Æther and The Isle of Galos. All nations had suffered great damage by this point in the war and much of the fighting occurred as nuclear strikes and espionage missions. Belvon held the two nations until the war finally concluded with IRON's surrender. Although Belvon came out of the war a victor, it suffered a tremendous amount of damage and casualties. The number of soldiers that died approached one million. Belvon lost 88% of its infrastructure and almost 58% of its technology. Much of the damage was due to nuclear strikes. Belvon was hit with fifteen nuclear missiles and launched twenty-two of its own, contributing to the highest global radiation level ever seen at the time. PB-NpO War At the beginning of February 2011 Belvon entered the PB-NpO war to help the MHA support its ally Sparta from an onslaught of attacks. While the MHA engaged multiple alliances (TFD, WAPA, Colossus, TPC, CD. DDM), Belvon was only able to engage a couple nations from The Peoples Community due the low NS of the other targets and The Foreign Division front being already heavily engaged. During the short period of time that the MHA was involved in the war, Belvon attacked the nations of Albatros and Rubiks Isle. Combat was kept mainly conventional, with Belvon firing none of its own nuclear weapons. During the days of the war, the TPC nations took heavy damage and put up little resistance against Belvon's combined military might. Many Belvonian soldiers who prepared for deployment never saw battle as the opposing alliances quickly surrendered. The PB-NpO war was the shortest and least costly military engagement Belvon had seen since the mood war. The nation only lost about four percent of its infrastructure and ten percent of its technology. Military casualties came to 135,594 souls, far fewer than Belvon's past war casualties. Most losses were due to the nuclear missiles the nation of Albatros fired. Of the five attempted strikes only two made their way past Belvon's strategic missile defense system. C&G-MHA War In late December of 2011, after spending weeks in reserve, Belvon was finally allowed to assist the MHA in the warfront. Belvon fought several ODN nations during MHA's involvement in the C&G-MHA War including the nation of Stereotype. The Belvonian military fought bravely until MHA gave the order to surrender to the Complaints and Grievances Union ending all involvement in the war. This was Belvon's first military defeat. Precise reconds of the war were lost in the damage the nation suffered. Dave War Unlike previous wars, Belvon was granted permission to be in the first wave of MHA's strikes during the Dave War. On the 30th of June 2012 Belvon began by engaging GATO forces with fellow alliance members. When the front became too heavily engaged, Belvon passed off the GATO nations to smaller alliance members and focused on the new Hooligan war front where forces remained until MHA and her allies surrenderd in late July. The damage Belvon sustained in the was was relatively minimal but precise records did not survive. Disorder War Government The Stewart Belvon is a democratically elected republic currently headed by Nicolet Hax. The leader of Belvon is known as a Stewart and acts as the Head of State. The Stewart's duties mainly consist of signing into law or vetoing legislation that is passed by the regional representatives, approving trade agreements, appointing secretaries to the three military branches, and serving as a member of the tribunal for cases of treason. However, the Stewart is also the supreme commander of the Belvonian Combined Military and given authority to launch the nation's nuclear weapons. The Governors To improve the efficiency that the nation is run, each of the three regions of Belvon has a governor. The governors take care of the local politics of the area and make sure that the Stewart’s commands are implemented, carried out and enforced. TO BE EXPANDED Mayors Each town in Belvon has a mayor who not only manages the citizens, but acts as their representative to the Governors. Mayors, unlike other nations, have a surprising amount of power as they are able to directly submit proposals to the larger bodies of government including the Stewart himself. Mayors are elected by the citizens, but can be denied power by the Stewart. The Judges Unless the crime is treason, the people that rule on all criminal and civil cases are the judges. Their position is appointed by the governors of their respected area and approved by the Stewart himself. Judges are held to the highest standards and are quickly removed if they are suspected of misusing their power. Military In the beginning of its existence, Belvon’s military was composed of a volunteer army. This lasted through Belvon’s first official war against BMI-UTOPIA which was won with the aid of her allies. After the war was over, it was clear that Belvon’s volunteer army wasn’t adequate to properly protect her citizens. Nicolet quickly crated a more dedicated army composed of a caste of warrior monks whose lives were devoted to the protection of the nation. However, after Belvon discarded its monarchy and created a democratic republic the monks were disbanded. The nation moved back to a volunteer army, imposing drafts in times of war. Republic of Belvon Combined Military The Combined Military is the all encompassing term used to refer to every military branch of Belvon. Republic of Belvon Army The Belvon infantry is the primary defense and strike force for the nation. Armed with the best armor, clothing and rifles that Belvon has at her disposal, the infantry is well suited for tactical strikes in many different climates and terrains. Republic of Belvon Armor Corps When simple ground assaults by the infantry are not enough, the tank brigade is called in for support. With heavy armor plating and large cannons to get the job done, the tank brigade can easily cut down defending soldiers and lay waste to the enemy’s infrastructure. Republic of Belvon Air Force The Belvon Air Fleet consists mainly of jet fighters, as the division is for defensive purposes. Piloted by Belvon’s best of the best, the air fleet maintains security high above the cities and farmlands of the nation. Ever since those surprise bombings by King Olguin, Belvon has kept enough fighters on hand to keep that from happening again. Republic of Belvon Navy BloodHound The BloodHound division is a civilian intelligence agency responsible for all intelligence gathering and spy operations conducted by Belvon, headed by a director that answers directly to the Stewart. While the most notable and romanticized members are field agents, the majority of the staff is comprised of annalists, technicians and other specialists that rarely, if ever, leave the country for official business. The organization's main purpose is to obtain classified information about enemy nations during war time, but also includes sabotage, assassination, destruction of WMDs and the creation and distribution of propaganda. It is forbidden to conduct any operations within Belvon except in the event of an invasion. Their most visible activities occurred during the Karma war and the TOP-C&G war where they gathered valuable information about enemy resources and destroyed many nuclear weapons. Specific information on the agency's activities and budget are held secret for national security reasons. Culture place holder Religion Belvon is a religious and scholastic sanctuary, so it doesn’t have an official religion. The number of Christians currently outweighs the other religions claiming more than 50% of the citizens, but Belvon is also home to Jews, Hindus, Administs, Muslims, Buddhists, and other religions both main stream and fringe. All citizens are allowed to practice their religions freely as long is it is done in a peaceful manner and conforms to the laws of the land. Aria is the epicenter of religious study and congregation. Aria is the "poster boy" of Belvon’s success demonstrating the ability for such a diverse population with widely varying beliefs to coincide peacefully in one city under the desire to simply live their lives free of persecution. Language All citizens speak fluent English as a trade language, but the official language of Belvon is called Cryptic. The Cryptic language originates to the days of The Great Trek when the refugees needed to pass along information in a secure way. The leaders of the many bands created a simple code to relay coordinates, but over the years it became more and more complex and eventually grew into a full fledged language. All holy texts have been translated into Cryptic and it is the primary language for all literature and spoken word within Belvon. Land Marks and National Improvements Harbor Gateway Harbor was the first national improvement to be built. This huge harbor was constructed along the coastline of Aria in the coastal region of the country. Its addition to the nation has proved to be a substantial economic boost by allowing more imports and exports to be channeled through the area. Stadiums As of date, Belvon has constructed five stadiums for its citizens to partake in and enjoy watching sporting events. Despite Belvon’s non-aggressive stance toward other nations pertaining to matters of war, its citizens have come to enjoy the thrills and competition of the few sports that have become popular inside their boarders. Edwin Memorial Stadium Edwin Memorial is the first stadium constructed in Belvon. Located in Aria, it is currently the home of the Crusaders, Belvon’s up-and-coming football team. The team is currently in the Ark Premier League and is gearing up for the new season. Banks As Belvon grew and became more active on the trading scene around the world, Nicolet began the formation of a banking system to help his citizens survive and prosper in the world market as well as add more financial security for the general populace. Belvon currently has three bank branches with five locations. National Bank of Belvon The Nation Bank of Belvon was the first bank built. It was decided that the location of the bank would be in Aria, due largely to its location in the coastal region where most trade is done coupled with the tourist traffic that the area attracts. Miners Trust of the Highlands The second bank established in Belvon was build in the Highlands region to assist the miners who provide the country with the exportable resources of silver and marble. The bank was built in the region’s capital city of Dunn. First Farmers Co-operative With the overwhelming success of the first two banks, Nicolet completed his banking system plan when the third was constructed in the Grasslands region to finance the farmers that grow and raise the nation’s food supply. The bank was set up as a co-op because of the relatively sparse population. Category:Nations of Asia Category:Good Nation Pages